Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 16
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 15 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 17}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 16. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Boris (nicht namentlich) *Minka (nicht namentlich) *unbekannter, stämmiger, dunkelbrauner Streuner Erwähnte Charaktere *Heidepelz (nicht namentlich) *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Hochstein ***Anführerbau ***Fluss ***Sonnenfelsen *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Kriegerbau *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Hund *Zecke *Maus **Wühlmaus *Vogel **Sperling *Fuchs *Dachs *Fisch *Kaninchen *Made Heilmittel *Bilsenkraut (im Original eigentlich Ampfer) Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunde Pfoten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, SternenClan, Große Versammlung, Krähenfraß, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Mäuselänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner, Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer (nur im Deutschen) *Clanränge: Ältester, Anführer, Junges (nur im Deutschen), Krieger *Zeit: Herzschlag *Redewendung: "blöde, alte Fellkugel", "Hundemief", "Mäusekot!", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank!", "sich die Zunge geben", "Nicht einmal ein Mauseschwanz!", "Krähenfraß fressen" Wissenswertes *Seite 224: Der Satzrest "(...), sleeping in warm moss and bracken with sunlight filtering through the curtain of lichen at the entrance." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 199 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 224: Der Satzteil "(...) to warn Sandstorm to stay still and quiet, he padded toward the entrance." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und warnte Sandsturm so, ruhig zu verweilen und leise zu sein. Dann tappte/trottete er zum Eingang.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und wies Sandsturm so an, still zu sein. Leise lief er auf den Eingang zu." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 199 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 224: Der Satzrest "(...) of the cave mouth." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 199 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 226: "(...) auf der anderen Seite einer Stechpalme (...)" - Vor dem Wort einer müsste "des Stammes" stehen, da im Original die Rede von the trunk of a holly bush ist (vgl. Seite 201 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 226: "Bei der Suche am Fluss entlang entdeckte (...)" - Statt Bei der Suche am Fluss entlang müsste es "als sie den Fluss erreichten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von reaching the river ist (vgl. Seite 201 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 227: Der Satzrest "(...), pointing with his tail." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 201 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 228: Der Satz "Sandstorm shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sandsturm zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sandsturm zuckte verächtlich mit dem Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 203 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 229: Der Satz "It can't do any harm." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das könnte nicht schaden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Warum nicht?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 204 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 230: Der Satzrest "Then she seemed to make her mind up, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 205 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 231: Das Wort "schnell" vom Satz "(...) und schnell musste er (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 205 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 231: Das Kraut Ampfer wird fälschlicherweise mit Bilsenkraut übersetzt (vgl. Seite 206 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 231: Das Wort und vom Satz "Und dann sind auch noch (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 206 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 233: Der Satzrest "(...) at once (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 207 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 233 und 236: Die Bezeichnung Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 207-208 und 211 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 234: Das Wort "bösartigen" vom Satz "(...) zu einem bösartigen Knurren (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 208 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 234: Die Sätze "How could he carry out his mission without his warrior ancestors to protect and guide him? He couldn't even be sure that SkyClan's warrior ancestors walked these skies." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 209 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 236: Der Satzrest "Back in the cave, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 210 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 236: Das Wort und vom Satz "Und er hängt überall an (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 210 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 236: "(...) unhöflich und angrifflustig, und (...)" - Statt angriffslustig müsste es "störend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von interfering ist (vgl. Seite 211 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 237: Das Wort gibt (es keine) vom Satz "Aber hier gibt es keine Clans." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 21 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise